


Another Time

by Joxie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not Steve Friendly, One Shot Collection, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Swearing, bucky deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: In another time…Mild Endgame Spoilers





	Another Time

In another time stream Steve kissed him, he returned and kissed Bucky. Who kissed him back and the world settled around them and Sam said “At fucking last.”

Everything clicked into place and they both walked away from the front line leaving the young ones to carry on the fight. They didn’t run they just left without fanfare, veterans back from their war and ready for peace.

They disappeared into myth and legend spoken of in awe and remembered as heroes of a war with Thanos and time.

In another time stream they grew old together, dying within days of each other. To find Natasha and Tony waiting to welcome them home, a place set at the table and a warm fire in the hearth.

In another time stream they got there happy ending, in another time stream all was beautiful and nothing hurt.

But not in this time stream, Bucky was left alone and lonely a man out of time and now without his love. Who as it turned out didn’t love him enough to return and have a life with him. But instead came back the long way round never to be Bucky’s again.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Marvel Studios, nor any of the characters from the films. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.


End file.
